Princess Luna
with outline (early) with outline (Nightmare Moon) |coat = (early) (Nightmare Moon) |misc1 = Eyeshadow |misc1text = (alternate universe) |misc2 = Eyebrows |misc2text = Moderate blue violet (Nightmare Moon) |cutie mark = (usual)Cutie mark listed as "Night Sky with Moon and Stars" in Mini Pony Collector's Guide page 90; background also indicated as part of cutie mark on her mystery pack collector card, in trading card series 2 & 3, in Discovery Family (previously the Hub Network)'s online game Equestrivia Challenge, in 1 million cover A, and in S7E10. (as Nightmare Moon)Background indicated as part of cutie mark in trading card series 1 & 3. (when switched with Celestia in A Royal Problem) |voice = Both Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon: Tabitha St. Germain (English) Marjolein Algera (Dutch) Fanny Roy (French) Ella Pyhältö (Finnish, episodes 1 and 2) Heike Schroetter (German) Kriszta Németh (Hungarian) Takako Honda (Japanese) Jeong Yu-mi (Korean) Brygida Turowska-Szymczak (Polish) Fátima Noya (Brazilian Portuguese, season 1) Leticia Quinto (Brazilian Portuguese, season 2 onwards except S4E1, S4E2, S6E25, and S6E26) Anca Sigmirean (Romanian, season 4) Olga Zvereva (Russian, season 1) Darya Frolova (Russian, seasons 2-3) Lidia Muraschenko (Ukrainian, season 5) Princess Luna only: Sari Ann Stolt (Finnish, season 2 onwards) Jill Böttcher (German, season 1) Deborah Morese (Italian) Yumi Uchiyama (Japanese, season 1) Ana Vieira (European Portuguese) Mihaela Gherdan (Romanian, season 1) Gabriela Codrea (Romanian, seasons 2-3, 5-6) Anda Tamaseanu (Romanian, S4E19) Christine Byrd (Latin American Spanish, season 1) Irene Jiménez (Latin American Spanish, season 2) Laura Ayala (Latin America Spanish, season 3 onward) Josefina Hylén (Swedish, season 1) Sharon Dyall (Swedish, season 2) Yulia Perenchuk (Ukrainian, seasons 1-3) Anastasia Zinovenko (Ukrainian, season 4) Nightmare Moon only: Elda Olivieri (Italian) Mirela Corbeanu (Romanian, season 1) Gabriela Codrea (Romanian, season 2) Jelena Petrović (Serbian) Magda Giner (Latin American Spanish) Olena Blinnikova (Ukrainian, seasons 1-2) Valentyna Sova (Ukrainian, season 4) Shadowbolt mare only: Susa Saukko (Finnish) Asami Yoshida (Japanese) Agata Gawrońska-Bauman (Polish) Anca Sigmirean (Romanian) Laura Torres (Latin American Spanish) |headercolor = #373A77 |headerfontcolor = #8E8AC4 |kind = Alicorn |sex = Female |occupation = Co-ruler of Equestria |aura = with sparks (Nightmare Moon) (alternate universe) (when switched with Celestia's cutie mark in A Royal Problem) |relatives = Princess Celestia (older sister) Princess Cadance (adoptive niece) Prince Blueblood (distant nephew) Twilight Sparkle (niece-in-law) Shining Armor (nephew-in-law) |singing voice = Kazumi Evans (English, S4E25) Aloma Steele (English, S6E8) Ekaterina Shulgina (Russian, S6E8) Carla Cerda (Latin American Spanish) |nicknames = Nightmare Moon, The Mare in the Moon, Princess of the Night, Night Mare, Mare on the Moon, Guardian of the Night, Mayor in the Moon, L (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony), Nm (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony)}}Princess Luna, known as Nightmare Moon or Night Mare Moon when transformed or under certain other circumstances, is an Alicorn pony, the younger sister of Princess Celestia, and the main antagonist of the season one premiere of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic as Nightmare Moon. She is also the adoptive aunt of Princess Cadance. Eventually, the Elements of Harmony restore Luna to her former self and she returns to rule over Equestria alongside her older sister. Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon is called by her respective early names Princess Selena/'Night Mare' in another depiction. Category:Equestrian Category:Characters